


What Happens In Vegas...

by damnyoudaddario



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Bachelor Party, Closeted Alec, First Meetings, First Time, Las Vegas, M/M, Meet-Cute, Party Bus, Showers, Travel, planes, there's a stripper pole somewhere in here, unacceptable amount of blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnyoudaddario/pseuds/damnyoudaddario
Summary: Jace is having his bachelor party in Las Vegas. Magnus meets a tormented Alec who can't figure out what to do with feelings.





	What Happens In Vegas...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful betas who put up with my garbage

****Magnus leaned his head back and closed his eyes, willing the stewardess to finally allow them to deboard the plane. They had touched down in Las Vegas twenty minutes ago. It had been an incredibly bumpy flight, non-stop from JFK to McCarran Airport. He looked around the cabin, everyone was exhausted and restless. “The least they could do is bring us cocktails while we wait” he sighed to himself.

He had spent a large majority of the six hour flight sitting down and was dying to stretch his legs. Magnus was not a fan of flying and he often found himself wishing he could invent teleportation. On top of this flight from hell, he was not looking forward to this bachelor party for Clary’s fiance, Jace, tonight. While he loved a good party, he didn’t know any of the guys besides Simon. Clary had said he’d be sharing a room with one of them and he hoped it would be Simon. Although Simon talked too much, it was better than sharing with someone he didn’t know. Feeling impatient, Magnus pushed the call button and the stewardess appeared in record time.

 

“Can I help you, Sir?” she asked, as she flashed him the same flirty smile she had been throwing at him the whole flight.

“I thought we were passed all this ‘Sir’ business, two martinis ago,” he winked. “Speaking of which, will we be getting off anytime soon? If not, I’ll be needing another martini, dear.”

“I know it’s been a long wait, we should be deboarding in less than twenty minutes. There was a spill at the gate.” She smiled apologetically. “And unfortunately, we are not allowed to serve any more drinks.”

Magnus sighed,“Well, are we free to roam? I would like to at least freshen up. All this magic doesn't happen with a simple snap of the fingers you know.” He gestured toward his face.

“Of course Mr. Bane. However, the bathroom in the back of the plane is out service so you’ll have to use the one in First Class.” She replied with a wink of her own and carried on to the next of many glowing call buttons.

 

Magnus grabbed his carry-on and allowed himself a good stretch before heading down the aisle. As he neared First Class, he could hear a rowdy group of guys laughing. “Figures, all the fun people are in here. But that’s what I get for booking my flight so late.” He grumbled. He sauntered past the stiff red curtain and stopped dead in his tracks. Standing in front of him was an impossibly stunning man. Slender legs that went on for days, muscular chest and arms that strained against the fabric of his soft blue t-shirt, with messy dark hair falling on his brow. His head was thrown back in amusement, revealing a deliciously long neck that left Magnus frozen, staring at his adam’s apple as it bobbed, punctuating his laughter. Magnus licked his lips as his throat went dry. The man turned, his piercing hazel eyes seemed to bore into Magnus' soul. It felt as though all of the air had rushed out of the cabin, as well as his lungs. The gaze was both intense and tender, probing and inquisitive.

 Suddenly, Magnus was fearful of the state of his hair and makeup. Knowing this beautiful man was going nowhere any time soon, and introductions certainly can not be made without looking his best, he decided to make his way to the bathroom. The aisle was narrow and he brushed up against the man as he slid passed him, never taking their eyes off each other. Magnus was sure he heard the other man suck in a sharp breath at the contact.

 

“Magnus?! I didn’t know you were on this flight!” Simon jumped up from his seat and into the aisle.

Snapping from his daze, he turned to find Simon pulling him into a hug. “Simon, haven’t we talked about this touching thing?”

“Sorry, it's just -- I didn’t expect to see you. I thought you were already in Vegas.” Simon apologized, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“That was the plan, but I booked my flight late and this was the only one I could get on. And to top it off, I’m stuck in coach.” He dramatically waved his hand in the direction of the back of the plane, smacking Tall-Dark-And-Handsome in the chest. His rock-hard chest, he noted.

“Dude that sucks!” A blonde man stated matter-of-factly. Magnus could only assume that was Jace, as he fit Clary’s description perfectly. Though he could argue that Jace was not the “most handsome guy in the world.”

“Ah, you must be Jace. Clary never stops talking about you. It’s nice to finally meet you” Magnus reached out and shook his hand. “But if you’ll excuse me, I was just on my way to powder my nose.” He smiled at the tall man, who flushed and turned his head. The man was even more irresistible, Magnus thought as he continued on to the bathroom.

 ----- 

Alec sat down in his aisle seat next to Jace and quickly buried his face in his book, praying no one noticed him blushing. One smile from this guy and he was so gone. How could anyone look that good after spending 6 hours on a plane?! His hair was perfectly styled with blue streaks, his eyes were lined in black with a hint of gold on his lids. His navy shirt was low-cut, probably silk, with a golden swirl pattern you could see shimmering in the light. He had necklaces of varying lengths hanging on his exposed chest and multiple rings decorating his slender fingers. Impossibly tight black pants and dress boots finished of his look. He was a walking sin, borderlining indecent exposure with the amount of muscular tan skin he was showing. Who dressed like that for a flight? He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the worn out shirt and jeans he was wearing. "Great first impression, Alec." he scolded himself internally.

 

“Alec. Alec…. HELLOOOOO!” Jace yelled and punched him in the shoulder

Alec jumped, “Wha--what?”

“Dude, you were so zoned out. What’s going on with you, man?” Jace laughed.

“Oh, uh. I don’t know… jet lag?” Alec tried to come up with a logical excuse but his answer sounded lame, even to his own ears.

Jace laughed even harder, “That’s not how it works. Man you are so flustered! Can your face get any redder?”

Alec looked at Jace, eyes wide, "No- uh, I mean--wha--"

 

The pilot came over the speaker and announced that they were able to exit the plane. Alec quickly stuffed his book in his carry-on and practically ran off the plane. “Meet you at baggage claim!” he yelled over his shoulder and headed towards the nearest bathroom in the airport.

 

Once there, he splashed cold water in his face to stave off the oncoming panic attack. He was sure Jace had already figured out that he was gay, but he’s never been caught ogling a guy. Never before had he been so affected by anyone, and the worst part was that he seemed to be included in the wedding party. This was going to be a disaster. How the hell was he supposed to make it through this bachelor party with that guy around. He would just fake sick and skip it, but he is the best man and he can’t bail on his brother. Alec took a deep, steadying breath, dried his hands and headed to the baggage claim.

 ----- 

Magnus touched-up his makeup and made sure his hair was pristine. Ready to flirt with Tall-Dark-And-Handsome, he opened the door to an empty plane. “Damn” his shoulders slumped. He didn’t catch his name or anything. Magnus hurried off of the plane and headed to baggage claim, hoping to catch him there. As he approached the baggage carousel, a transport cart came zipping by that had Magnus jumping out of the way and right into someone. Strong hands grabbed his shoulders to stabilize him and Magnus looked up into a pair of stunning eyes, eyes he’d just seen on the plane.

 

"My hero," Magnus cooed as he placed a hand on the man's chest and was rewarded with the most adorable blush. His heart just about leapt out of his chest at the sight.

 

Just as quick as the blush came, it left. A stern look washed over his features as he quickly turned away from Magnus, focusing intently on the luggage as they came down the carousel.

 

"Figured I'd find you two together." Jace teased as he nudged the tall Adonis with his elbow.

"Shut up." mumbled the handsome devil currently brooding over the luggage. "'I'm just looking for my bag."

 

Magnus couldn’t control the smile on his face when he realized the two of them were, in fact, in the same wedding party. He could only hope to get a better reading on the other man. The man that was practically eye-fucking him on the plane was completely different than the cranky guy now.

 

“So, bad news. Clary only booked two rooms for the four of us. Looks like we gotta bunk two and two.” Jace announced. "And since none of us want to get stuck with Simon.."

"What the hell dude?" Simon took offence.

 

Jace had came up with the genius idea that they would all put their keys in a bag and draw randomly to see who bunks with whom. Magnus preferred to room with Simon because he was the only one he knew. However, he couldn’t deny that he’d love to get “stuck” sharing a room with a certain dark haired man, who he had yet to learn his name. He decided to keep his mouth shut and hope that fate would put them together. He saw his bag coming around the curve and walked over to grab it. Long, slender fingers wrapped around his hand as he gripped the handle, and once again, Magnus found himself transfixed by a pair of hazel eyes.

 ----- 

Alec couldn’t take much more of Magnus being this close to him. He smelled just as good as he looked and it was making his brain foggy. He envied Jace and Simon for being able to talk to him so easily. When Magnus had bumped into him, he was sure he’d be able to muster up the courage to at least introduce himself. That would be totally normal, right? But no, he stopped breathing completely and blushed again. So, being the chicken that he is, he turned and focused on the luggage. Well, he tried to focus on the luggage, however, he was acutely aware of just how close Magnus was and the fact that every word coming out of his mouth sounded like a song. Finally, salvation came in the form of his bag coming around the curve. He reached out to grab the handle, only someone else’s hand was already there and he ended up grabbing their hand instead. He looked up to see Magnus smiling at him.

 

“Bag. Um. Er. That is.. That’s my bag.” Alec mentally kicked himself for sounding like a blubbering fool.

“Darling, I do believe this is my bag.” Magnus crooned and Alec let go quickly.

“Sorry, um, it looked like mine.” Alec blushed again and turned to walk away, noticing Jace watching his every move.

“Alexander” Magnus whispered.

 

Alec stopped dead in his tracks. Turning back around, he found Magnus even closer than he was before.

 

“While it doesn’t happen often, it appears as though I was wrong. This does seem to belong to you, as long as your name is Alexander.” Magnus smirked.

Alec’s breath caught in his throat hearing Magnus say his full name. “Alec, um, I go by Alec.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Alexander” Magnus handed Alec his bag and winked at him. Alec lost his breath. He hated being called Alexander. What was this man doing to him? He had to get out of there, and fast.

“Jace, I’ll meet you at the bar” Alec blurted out before setting off at a brisk pace.

 

Once there, he sat down on a stool and took a deep breath. “Get it together man” he spoke to himself as he rubbed his hands over his face.

 

“I’m going to need to see some ID sweetie,” The bartender appeared from somewhere behind the counter, making him jump, and Alec handed her his license. “What are you drinking today?”

“I don’t really drink. And besides, it’s like 11 in the morning.” Alec sassed.

 

Someone came and sat next to him and he rolled his eyes. All these seats in the bar and, of course, they had to sit so close.

 

“It’s 5:00 somewhere, my dear,” Magnus teased from the bar stool beside him.

 

Alec turned to see Magnus winking at him, yet again. Which made him blush, yet again. That wink did things to him he’d rather not think about, or else he’d have to excuse himself to the bathroom.

 

“We’ll have two mimosas, thank you.” Magnus requested.

“Um, thanks.” Alec didn’t know what a mimosa was but he hoped it would calm his nerves.

“It’s champagne and orange juice” Magnus answered his unasked question. “You certainly look like you need something stronger though.”

“Oh… um yeah, it’s just been a long morning.” Alec was shocked that he was able to form a reasonable response.

 

Magnus hummed in agreement and they sat in silence for a few minutes as Alec got lost in his thoughts. Being in close proximity to Magnus was so... distracting. He couldn't focus or form proper sentences. The air seemed to buzz with energy around him. The bartender set their drinks down and walked away. Alec lifted his head and dared a glance at Magnus, who was looking at him with sympathy, if he wasn't mistaken. What is it about this man that frazzled him so much? As he pondered this, Magnus reached up and smoothed a thumb over the skin between his eyebrows, and Alec realised that he'd been frowning.

 

"Whatever it is that's going on in there, I'm sure it's okay." Magnus whispered softly and Alec let out a shaky breath, the left side of his mouth curling up into a small smile.

"What are we drinking boys?" Jace slapped a hand on his back, startling him.

 

Alec's head whipped round to look at Jace, eyes wide in horror, before risking a glance at Magnus, whose hand was still hovering in mid-air. Looking back to see Jace with a stupid grin on his face, all Alec wanted to do was hop back on a plane and go home. He wondered again how he was going to make it through this night with his dignity still intact.

 

“Cat got your tongue, Alec?” Jace teased.

Alec attempted to salvage what was left of his composure. "Um, Mimosas?" Alec answered, looking to Magnus for confirmation. Magnus nodded with a proud smile, causing Alec to feel ridiculously pleased with himself.

Jace put his arms around his and Magnus' shoulders, "Chug your girlie drinks boys, Simon said the party bus is here!"

"Party bus?!" Alec and Magnus said in unison.

Jace narrowed his gaze at the two of them. "It's Vegas, baby. Go big or go home!"

“I vote for going home” Alec mumbled under his breath and he heard Magnus giggle softly. The sound gave him butterflies in the pit of his stomach. He was definitely losing control.

Alec went to pay for his drink and Magnus put his hand on top of his, "Allow me, Alexander."

 

He looked at Jace, who was now smirking at him and wagging his eyebrows. Alec was getting frustrated. He'd spent his entire life hiding the fact that he was gay and this guy shows up and screws up everything in a matter of an hour. Desperate to get out of there, he hopped off his barstool abruptly and crashed into Magnus, who was getting up at the same time. Magnus gripped Alec's arms to steady him.

 

"I've got you, darling" Magnus whispered in his ear.

"Would you just back off?!" Alec yelled and pushed past Magnus. "Jace, I’ll be at the bus."

Jace nodded and Alec took off.

 -----

Magnus stood there stunned. He was sure Alec was throwing signals, they may have been mixed signals, but he felt it. Magnus had a sixth sense for people interested in him and he'd rarely been wrong. Could he have misread this whole thing?

 

"Just give him time. He's so far in the closet, he may have gotten lost in it. And you my friend, just opened the door." Jace nudged him.

 

Magnus didn't know what he was doing. He's never had to chase after someone, never wanted to. But he was drawn to Alec in a way he never had been before and realized he was going to have to approach this in a completely different way. He and Jace walked in silence to the party bus. Simon and Alec were on the bus already, and as soon as the four of them were seated, the driver began the journey to the Bellagio where they were staying. Being on a party bus during the day was definitely weird, to say the least. Simon was sitting awkwardly (as he always does), Jace seemed bored, visibly regretting this idea and Alec looked just plain angry. After 10 minutes of awkward silence, Magnus decided that he needed to do something to change the mood, so he got up and turned on the music and lights and poured everyone a glass of champagne.

 

“To Jace, on his last day as a free man!” Magnus raised his glass.

“To Jace” Alec and Simon said in unison.

 Magnus downed his drink and headed to the pole in the center of the bus. “I don’t know why Clary didn’t ask me to be the entertainment for your wedding, I am an exceptional dancer.” He walked a circle around the pole.

 

Simon started fidgeting and looking everywhere but at Magnus.

 

"This only has to be awkward if you make it awkward, Simon." Magnus teased as he started twirling around the pole. When he jumped and wrapped his legs around it he noticed Alec sitting up straighter, eyes darkening.

Jace started laughing. "Get it, Magnus!" he hooted, pumping his first in the air. “You gotta teach this stuff to Clary so she can dance for me on our honeymoon.”

 

They really were perfect for each other. Jace had no clue that he had already been teaching Clary so she could do exactly that.

 

Simon giggled. "Are you a classically trained stripper Magnus?"

"Classically trained dancer, yes. But I only take my clothes off for the right person." Magnus retorted, raising his eyebrows suggestively towards Alec, who licked his lips and let out a hefty breath.

 

Five minutes into his dancing, Magnus had completely forgotten Jace and Simon were there. At some point, Magnus had locked eyes with Alec and neither of them could look away from each other. There was a magnetic pull that Magnus couldn't fight, not that he wanted to.

 

“I hate to interrupt this private dance session, but we’re at the hotel.” Simon said apologetically.

 

In the blink of an eye, Magnus saw Alec shift from mesmerised to completely rigid. He knew Alec had gotten lost staring back as well, that he was feeling the same attraction he was. Magnus just needed to help him relax and let go of his inhibitions. When the door on the bus opened, Alec had gotten up and bolted off the bus, saying he was going to check them in and get the keys.

 

“That was a little intense. While I would have preferred a female on that pole, I can honestly say that you have skills Magnus.” Jace broke the silence.

“Alec couldn’t keep his eyes off you. I didn’t even know he was gay! That explains so much.” Simon chuckled.

Jace leveled Simon with a glare, “Easy Simon, it’s a sensitive subject. Don’t go saying anything to him.”

“I don’t have a death wish, Jace.” Simon retorted and they all laughed.

Magnus said as he shut off the lights and music. “He’s just so tense, I’m not sure he’ll actually let go.”

Jace smiled at him, “You’re definitely getting under his skin. I’ve never seen him so flustered. Keep it up, you just might get some tonight.”

Simon snorted, “There’s no way! Alec is way too controlled to hook up with a guy he just met.”

“Oh please! He’s so tightly wound that once Magnus cracks him a little, Alec will be all over him!” Jace countered.

“Care to bet on that Jace?” Simon dared.

“You do realize you’re betting on whether or not I get laid tonight, right in front of me?” Magnus interrupted their scheming.

Jace laughed, “Don’t act like you aren’t getting anything out of this. If I win, YOU win.”

“No arguments there” Magnus said with a smile.

 

This was not the way Magnus saw this night going. He figured he'd have an awkward night out with people he didn't know, find someone at a club to spend the evening with then fly home for the wedding. But Alec was different, this whole thing was different. It wasn't just a random hookup conquest, no.  The pull he felt towards Alec was something he's never felt before. Magnus could wake up to that face every morning and he knew it still wouldn't be enough, he would never be able to get enough of this man. He knew he'd have to go about this different than he normally would. But Magnus saw the look in Alec’s eyes, saw him breathing heavily as he watched Magnus dancing. Alec was into him. It shouldn't be too hard, right?

 -----

Standing in line to check them in, Alec was finally able to clear his head. Magnus dancing on that pole was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He wasn’t sure how he had gotten so caught up in watching him that he forgot Jace and Simon were there. Alec had always been extremely aware of his surroundings, but Magnus had this magnetic pull that drew him in, no matter how hard he tried to fight it. Panic washed over him as he looked down at the hotel keys, remembering there were only two rooms and Jace wanted to randomly draw to see who would be sharing rooms. The concierge said the rooms were joined by a door, so did it really matter that they randomly picked? He was going to make it a point to tell Jace he wasn’t sharing a room with anyone other than him. Simon talks too much, there’s no way he could room with him. Jace would understand that, but with Magnus, how could he explain it without telling him, that he didn’t trust himself around him. Even if he did decide to stop pretending he was straight, he wouldn’t know what to do. Magnus seemed so… experienced. Alec had never even dated anyone, unless you count that fake relationship with Lydia when his parents started to catch on that he was gay.

 Alec had gotten himself worked up into a ball of stress and nerves again. He stepped outside to soak in the warm desert sun. It had been raining back home in New York and Alec was missing the heat. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, but all he could see in his mind was the way Magnus was grinding his hips on that pole and that created a heat of a very different kind.

 

“Gotta get some of that D, huh?” Magnus whispered next to him.

“Holy Fuck!” Alec startled and yelled, stumbling backwards as Magnus grabbed his bicep to hold him steady. “I uh… What??”

“Vitamin D... from the sun” Magnus chuckled. “What did you think I was talking about?”

“H-h-h-how do you keep popping up like that?” Alec stuttered, so flustered he couldn’t even move.

Magnus smirked, “Oh, it’s a gift, my dear Alexander. A gift I’d love to show you some time.”

 

Alec looked down to watch as Magnus slowly slid his hand down his bicep and gently squeezed his hand. Before Alec could formulate anything resembling a coherent response, Jace and Simon joined them in front of the hotel.

 

Alec jerked his hand out of Magnus’ soft hold. “Jace, I need to talk to you about the rooms.”

“Alec, why don’t you head up to see if the rooms are right and make sure we have a mini bar in both rooms, we’re gonna need it.” Jace insisted after seeing the panic stricken look on Alec’s face.

 

Alec nodded and made his way inside to the elevators without another word.

 -----

Magnus watched as Alec all but ran away. Again. Looking back at Jace and Simon, he realized the only way to get Alec to at least talk was to do it privately. He would get so close to seeing him show interest and as soon as he realized Jace and Simon noticed, he’d freak out and bail. Magnus wasn’t even sure if Alec had ever even been with a man, or if he even wanted to.  Either way, Magnus was quickly pushing Alec away, being so forward. He knew he needed to at least apologize and let him know he was going to back off. He didn’t want to, but if he wanted a chance to even get to know Alec, he was going to have to step back and let Alec decide that. Magnus turned and started to follow Alec.

 

“Hey, maybe you should just let it go for now.” Jace said, grabbing Magnus’ arm, but quickly drew his hand back when Magnus gave him a stern look.

“I’m just going to apologize. Relax.” Magnus said, feeling a little defeated.

Simon chimed in, “He’s not used to the attention Magnus.”

 

Magnus turned and headed to the elevator. As he rounded the corner, he saw Alec stepping into an elevator. He ran to catch it, sticking his hand in between the doors as they almost shut. When the doors opened, he saw that the elevator was empty aside from Alec, who was rolling his eyes has he folded his arms over his chest. Even that was adorable and Magnus couldn’t help but chuckle. What was this guy doing to him, he was completely smitten.

 

“Look, Magnus, I asked you to back off.” Alec huffed as he leaned his back against the elevator.

Magnus felt.. nervous? He looked down at his feet, “I get it Alexander, I’m a lot to get used to."

 

He was yearning to get to know him, but if Alec wasn’t ready to come out or even be seen talking to another man, he had to do this. “I’m sorry. I just thought you were feeling what I was feeling. I promise, I will back off. I don’t want to ruin your trip by making you uncomfortable.” He had to force himself to not reach out and touch his arm.

“I don’t know what I feel. It’s all so confusing. I’ve spent my whole life being this one way and now I don’t know what I am doing.” Alec was rushing the words and pacing in the elevator, running a hand through his hair.

 

Magnus could almost feel Alec’s anxiety and he hated knowing that he was the cause. Without thinking, he reached out and touched Alec’s arm anyway. Alec looked down at his hand and then back up at Magnus. When their eyes met, the world seemed to stop. It was just them, alone in this elevator, nothing else existed. Alec looked so tormented and Magnus really wanted to kiss him, more than he'd ever wanted to kiss anyone. He definitely needed to back off because he was sure to end up getting hurt if he let himself feel anything more for Alec. He dropped his hand from Alec’s arm.

 

“Alec, you don’t have to worry about it. I understand. Well, not really, but I am sorry. I hope that someday you will find happiness.” Magnus took a deep breath. “I will tell Jace that I want to share a room with Simon, that way there’s no chance of you getting stuck with me.”

Alec’s brows drew together, “Mag-”

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Before Alec could finish his sentence, Magnus grabbed an envelope with one set of room keys from Alec’s hand. “I’ll text Simon and tell him our room number,’ he said over his shoulder and headed to the room.

 -----

Stunned, Alec stood in the elevator long enough for the doors to almost close completely. He quickly stopped them and walked out, watching Magnus as he stepped into one of the rooms and closed the door. He walked on autopilot to the other room. Once there, he flopped down on the bed. Staring at the ceiling, he tried to figure out what exactly he was feeling at the moment. It was obvious, at this point, that Jace knew he was gay and now maybe even Simon. Alec had no clue what to do with that. Apparently, Magnus was into him and Alec had no clue what to do with that either. He’s never actually had a guy show interest in him, and the first guy that does is a walking sin! He needed Izzy. She would know exactly what to say, what to do. But she was in the Caribbean with Lydia and Clary for the bachelorette party and they had terrible cell service.

 Looking towards the balcony overlooking the Las Vegas Strip, he noticed the sun would be setting soon. Jace and Simon hadn’t come to the room yet and Alec assumed they were down in the casino gambling. His mind wandered back to Magnus and wondered what was doing and what he would be wearing tonight. If Magnus dressed the way he did for a plane ride, he couldn’t imagine how hot he would look dressed for a night in Vegas. Alec’s heart started racing and he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

 

“Damn it!” He yelled out loud to himself and he jumped off of the bed.

 

He could not believe how quickly he was losing his control over a guy. His whole life, everything he’s ever said and done has been carefully thought out and planned. He was always in control of his actions and emotions. He had to calm down. He had to get it together for Jace. He decided to go take a shower and wash the travel and stress off of him.

 -----

Magnus stepped out of the shower, finally feeling a little more at ease over the whole Alec situation. He had never felt so intensely attracted to anyone, ever, and it was driving him insane. He reminded himself, too many times, that getting attached to someone so closeted was a terrible idea. While he’d decided on not pursuing Alec tonight, Magnus would definitely let him know what he was missing out on. He carefully picked out his outfit for a night on the town with the guys; a white and purple plaid button down with a black silk vest, deep purple pants and dark brown boots. Pleased with his choice, he grabbed his make-up bag and made his way to the bathroom.

 Before he had hopped in the shower, Magnus added some purple streaks in his hair. Looking down at his chosen attire, he was pleased to see they complimented each other. As he was finishing up his makeup with a layer of mascara, there was a knock on the door. He opened the door to see Simon and Jace.

 

“Dude, I won like $200!” Jace yelled.

“Alec has Jace’s key and he’s not answering his phone or the door.” Simon informed Magnus, as he let them in the room.

Jace looked around, “I had hoped he was in here so I could win that bet. Do you know where he went?”

“No, I haven’t seen him since I left him in the elevator.” Magnus said, looking away.

“So he’s not here or in the other room and he won't answer his phone. What did you do to him Magnus?” Simon questioned, eyes wide.

Magnus looked over at Jace, “Nothing. I just told him I’d back off and that I'd room with Simon tonight. Then I came here.”

“He’s not one to go wandering around alone.” Jace worried as he opened the door joining their rooms. “At least this door is unlocked, let’s hit the minibar and hope he comes back before the limo gets here.”

 

They walked over to Jace and Alec’s room and were relieved to hear Alec in the shower. Trying not to picture a naked, wet Alec, Magnus poured them each a shot of vodka. He walked over to the other two on the balcony and handed them their glasses.

 

“Your turn to make a toast Simon” Magnus announced.

“What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas!” Simon toasted.

“Yeah baby!!” Jace high-fived him.

"You are absolutely ridiculous Simon." Magnus rolled his eyes and couldn’t help but laugh. He tipped his shot back and instantly spit it out, right in Simon’s face.

"What the hell Magnus?! My toast wasn't that bad!" Simon complained, wiping the alcohol from his glasses with his shirt.

 

Alec had just walked out of the bathroom, dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He was positively sinful with his wet hair in his face and his glorious chest hair on full display. Magnus was frozen as he and Alec stood there staring at each other. He could hear Simon yelling something about his eyes burning, but he couldn’t move. He wondered how the hell he was going make it through the night after seeing Alec like that. Magnus wouldn’t survive, he was head over heels for him. In that moment, he knew he couldn’t go out with them. Alcohol was only going to make it worse. Simon bumped into him on his way to get a towel, pulling Magnus from his daze.

 

“Jace, I um... suddenly I'm not feeling too well. I think will have to pass on the festivities tonight. I’m very sorry.” Magnus looked at Alec one more time before heading for his room and shutting the door. It was a stupid lie, but he couldn't think straight when Alec was around.

 -----

Alec was frozen in place. He didn’t hear them come in, he thought he was still alone. Yet here he was, standing in front of them, practically naked. Magnus was staring at him and he couldn’t stop himself from staring back. He looked unbelievably hot and the blue streaks in his hair were now purple, which matched his impossibly tight pants that fit him snug in _all_ the right places. There was no hiding he was gay anymore, he could do this. Alec didn't know what to do, but he had to have this man. Magnus was the first to look away as he turned and said something to Jace that he couldn’t hear. Then Magnus looked at him with a pained sort of expression on his face before he went to his room, shutting the door behind him.

 

“What the hell was that about?” Alec asked Jace as he grabbed the outfit Izzy had packed for him to wear.

“Don’t know. He was fine, we took a shot and then he said he wasn’t feeling well and that he wasn’t going out with us tonight.” Jace shrugged. “Guess he can’t hold his liquor? What a shame, I was really looking forward to going clubbing with him. He seems like so much fun.”

Simon appeared from the bathroom, drying his face. “I’m sure it has something to do with you being naked and wet Alec.”

"No one asked you Simon." Alec rolled his eyes and headed to the bathroom to get dressed.

 

Of course Izzy would pack him something completely opposite from his normal black shirt and black jeans. There was a blue and burgundy plaid button down shirt, a navy blue v-neck sweater and grey jeans. Izzy told him to pair it with his black boots, so he did. He wouldn't dare argue her fashion sense, even if he felt awkward.

 

“Magnus is into you, Alec” Jace declared when Alec came out of the bathroom.

“And it’s obvious you’re into him, but you keep pushing him away.” Simon chimed in, completely forgetting he was supposed to keep his mouth shut. “Jace and I have been discussing this and we think you’re kinda messing with his head.”

Alec could not believe this was happening. He started pacing, digging his thumb into his palm, trying to ease his anxiety. “Fuck! I didn’t even know you guys knew I was gay!” Alec yelled, feeling overwhelmed.

 

Alec stopped dead in his tracks. He had never said that out loud. He looked at Jace and Simon, waiting for them to judge him or make fun of him. He just dropped a huge bomb on them but they looked proud.

 

“Feel better?” Jace asked with a smirk.

“No. Maybe. A little. I don’t know.” Alec felt like all of the oxygen left the room.

“So you’re gay. Okay. Now... what are you going to do about it?" Jace prodded.

“What am I supposed to do, Jace? All my life I’ve suppressed this part of me. I don’t know what to do or how to do it” Alec confessed, running a hand through his hair.

“Listen Alec, I know Magnus” Simon added, “he knows who he is and what he wants and I'm pretty sure it's you. I've never seen him like this with any guy or girl. Just give him a chance, I’m sure he’ll take the lead.”

Alec sat down on the bed feeling confused and defeated. “None of that even matters. He said he wasn’t going out tonight. So I don’t even have the chance to--”

“Alec! Get out of your head.” Jace yelled. “He’s not going out because he can’t stand being around you and your head games. At least go talk to him.”

Alec narrowed his eyes at Jace, “It’s your bachelor party, I can’t just--”

“I’d be happier knowing you are finally giving yourself a chance at being happy.” Jace put his hand on Alec’s shoulder. "No more moody teenager shit."

Alec gave Jace a half smile, thankful for the support he always hoped he’d have.

“Simon and I are going to go down to Hyde. It’s a bar we found earlier. We’re gonna have some drinks and check out the fountain show. Don’t worry about us, just figure out what you want and catch up with us there.” Jace grabbed his leather coat and left with Simon.

 

Alec paced back and forth, trying to figure out what he was going to do. He was overwhelmed and really needed his sister right now. Thinking of what Izzy would do, he went to the mirror, checked his hair and knocked on the door leading to the other room. There was no response. Finding courage, Alec hovered his hand over the doorknob, hoping Magnus didn’t lock it. He turned the knob slowly, relieved as the door opened.

Magnus was standing on the balcony, drink in hand, watching the fountain show below. The bright city lights were contrasting against the soft colors of the setting sun, a kaleidoscope of colors surrounding the man before him. Alec stood there staring in silence, wondering if he could really do this. He took a deep breath, forcing his nerves away, and walked slowly towards Magnus, stopping just behind him. He set his hands on either side of him on the balcony rail and leaned down, just a breath away from his neck. Magnus smelled of sandalwood and orange. It was intoxicating. Grasping every ounce of courage, Alec closed the distance and placed a lingering kiss on the back of Magnus’ neck. Magnus let out a shaky breath and visibly relaxed but did not turn around.

 

“I have been wanting to do that since I saw you on the plane.” Alec whispered in his ear, voice heavy.

Magnus settled back into Alec's chest, resting his head on his shoulder. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” he sighed wistfully.

“Yes, you are.” Alec attempted to be suave.

“I was talking about the view, darling.” Magnus cooed.

“Oh, um yeah. It’s uh, pretty cool.” Alec’s nerve faltered. He rubbed at the back of his neck.

Magnus set his drink on the rail and turned around, looking Alec up and down, “You look amazing.” He reached up and cupped his face in his hand rubbing his thumb over his cheek as Alec relaxed into the touch.

“I--I uh, I don’t really know what I’m doing.” Alec gave him a lopsided smile and grabbed Magnus’ hand, intertwining their fingers as he walked them backwards toward the bed.

“Alexander, you don’t have to do anything you aren’t ready to do” Magnus rested his hand on Alec’s chest. "We've only just met."

Alec stopped as the back of his knees hit the bed. "Y-- you don't want to? Oh God. I'm so sorry. I just thought.."

Magnus stopped him with a finger to his lips. "Oh, I assure you, I want to. I've never wanted something more in my life. But don't you want to think about this? I mean if it's your first time--"

“Magnus, I'm ready. I want this, with you.” Alec confessed. "I've never felt like this before. I can not fight this pull that I feel when you are near me. I want to get to know you. All of you."

 

Magnus reached up and ran his hand through Alec’s wet hair and gave a slight tug. Alec involuntarily closed his eyes and let out a whimper.

 -----

Alec’s whimper went straight to his groin. He ran his thumb across Alec’s plump, kissable lips, pulling a shy smirk from him. Magnus wrapped his hand around the back of Alec’s neck, pulled him down and kissed him softly. He could feel Alec trembling. Magnus pulled away, looking Alec in the eyes.

 

“Are you sure about this Alexander? We could just go out for dinner or a drink first” Magnus had to make sure this is what he wanted.

“I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Alec said with all the certainty in the world.

 

Magnus kissed him again, harder this time, and Alec let out a moan. Magnus used that moment to slide his tongue into Alec’s willing mouth as he laid him down on the bed. Alec started to unbutton Magnus’ shirt, but his hands were shaking. Magnus grabbed his hands and held them above Alec’s head.

 

“Relax, let me take care of you.” Magnus whispered as he nipped his ear.  “Just tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable.”

“Mmm, yesss, okay” Alec rambled, eyes fluttering closed as Magnus slid his hand up his shirt.

“You. Are. So. Sexy.” Magus punctuated each word with a kiss to his torso as he pulled Alec’s shirt up and over his head, leaving his hands tied up in the sleeves.

 

Magnus looked down at Alec, admiring the squirming virgin he was now straddling. When they first met, Alec had an almost angelic presence about him. However, this angel was currently looking at him with nothing but sin in his eyes. Magnus was going to take his time, making sure this was the most memorable experience for the both of them.

 -----

Alec laid still, trying to regain his breath as Magnus ran a calming hand through his hair, their panting the only sound in the room.

 

“How are you feeling?” Magnus broke the silence.

“Perfect.” He leaned forward to kiss Magnus tenderly. "I didn't know it would feel like this."

"Darling, _I_ didn't know it could feel like this." Magnus crooned, gazing into his eyes.

Alec smiled. His heart so blissfully content for the first time.

“I hear the fountains going again. Come with me” Magnus said as he slid out of bed and reached his hand out to Alec.

 

Alec flushed, suddenly very aware of their nakedness. Magnus smiled and wrapped them up in a sheet. He walked them to the balcony where they stood huddled together and watched the show in contented silence.

 

“We should probably get cleaned up and find Jace” Alec said as the show ended.

“So eager to end our time alone?” Magnus teased as he stepped out of the blanket and headed towards the bathroom.

“What? Um, no I uh…” Alec lost his train of thought.

“I’m teasing you, dear. I’ll only be a few minutes, then the shower is all yours.” Magnus winked at Alec as he picked up his discarded clothes but this time he didn't blush.

 

Alec couldn’t deny his body’s response to seeing Magnus saunter off to the shower naked. His body was a work of art. Alec looked at the clock and decided to follow him to the bathroom.

 

“What a pleasant surprise.” Magnus startled as Alec opened the shower door.

“Well I was reading a magazine on the plane that said something about Las Vegas being in the middle of a drought and I figured we could conserve water and shower together.” Alec said with a blush.

“We’re going to use twice the water anyway cause it’s about to get extremely dirty in here.” Magnus said as he dropped to his knees.

 -----

They walked hand-in-hand, unable to contain their smiles as Alec texted Jace to confirm they were still at Hyde. Once inside, they made their way to the bar where Magnus ordered a beer for Alec and a martini for himself.

 

“To us” Alec toasted with a wink.

“To us” Magnus smiled and sipped his martini. “Care to dance?”

“I would love to.” Alec grabbed their glasses and set them down on the bar.

 

Magnus led Alec to the dance floor, never taking his eyes off of him. With his newfound confidence, Alec spun Magnus abruptly, pressing their bodies together and kissed him hard as they swayed together.

 

“What was that about, my shy Alexander?” Magnus questioned when Alec finally let him come up for air.

“I don’t know what I was waiting for, but I think it was you.” Alec bent down and crashed their lips together again.

“Oh hell yeah! I win!” Jace yelled, interrupting their moment.

 

Alec turned to see Jace high-fiving Simon. He narrowed his gaze at the two of them, waiting for an explanation.

 

“They uh… made a bet whether or not we would sleep together.” Magnus told Alec hesitantly.

Alec didn’t know whether to laugh or feel embarrassed. “This is all so new to me, can you just-”

“Hey as I said before,” Simon interrupted. “What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, right Jace?”

 

They erupted in laughter over Simon’s attempt to put Alec at ease and to everyone's surprise, Alec laughed as well. He looked back to Magnus, who wasn’t laughing. In fact, he looked hurt. At that moment, he knew he never wanted to cause Magnus to look like that ever again.

 

“I would _never_ deny that this happened.” Alec whispered. He cupped Magnus' face in his hands and held his gaze, "I can't wait to see what's in store for us."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading <3
> 
> you can yell at me on tumblr and twitter @damnyoudaddario


End file.
